


A little Hunting trip

by boubigolpa



Series: Helping hands [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, cheesy stuff, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/pseuds/boubigolpa
Summary: John Marston needs to do something for Dutch Van Der Linde but Arthur Morgan won't leave him alone, is he after something?Just some smut with romance, plus some father time for John and Jack.
Relationships: John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Helping hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A little Hunting trip

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a follow up to "A simple cabin robbery" I posted this year. This one can be read as a one-shot but if you want some context feel free to check out my previous work!

Still holding each other tight, Arthur's head resting against John's shoulder, the men were woken up in surprise by John's hungry stallion.  
Neither acknowledged their position, shooting up and getting their clothes back on as fast they could.  
Arthur lightly laughed "This big boy is really showing you a hard time ain't he?" 

John chucked in response, he loved that horse too much to be mad, and didn't properly answer Arthur.  
They exited the tent and Arthur watched as John cooed the stallion, giving in on his tantrum and feeding him the carrot he wanted. Arthur checked on Boaddicea, picking her hooves, and feeding her as well. He was thankful she was such a calm and contained horse, compared to the crazy Sampson, who despite having just been broken in a few months back, was much taller (and crazier) than any other gang horses. He thought he was the perfect match for its rider. 

They took down the overnight camp quickly, deciding to head straight back to camp.  
They were already halfway when Arthur's thoughts submerged again. He couldn't believe what had happened a few hours ago, especially the cuddling afterwards. He supposed it was better than fighting, but Arthur Morgan was no fairy, he thought to himself, clutching his reins.

On the other end of the road, John's mind was perfectly blank. He was staring at the horizon, counting how many wild animals he saw, to animate the long and boring trip. Arthur and him weren't talking again, and John was still sleepy, he would have rather been in bed (definitely not cuddled against Morgan) than riding first thing in the morning.  
He tried to avoid thinking about how things had changed around camp too, seeing as how Dutch's behaviour towards him had shifted after he tried to address it.  
Thinking about nothing was John's specialty, after all.

When they finally arrived, they were rewarded with baby Jack crying his guts out, throwing a tantrum for whatever reason. John sighed.  
He tried to avoid being spotted, hiding behind Sampson, but Jack's crying got louder, which meant the person carrying him was approaching, fast. Next thing he knew, the baby was in his arms and Abigail was walking away, smoke and bottle in hand, not having said one word.

"Good luck with you father duty mister Marston, he's been crying like that for half an hour now" Hosea said, having sneaked up on the men to reunite with Arthur, walking too fast to be innocent of running away from the baby. John glared at the men, sighing. 

Whenever he needed advice, everyone ran away from him. John had no idea of how to calm the baby! Even his annoyed stallion walked away, and John hadn't had the time to take his tack off. Oh well, he supposed he'd getter get Jack calm before anything else.  
He pat his back, cradled, cooed the baby but nothing worked. The noise was getting insufferable and it had only been a few minutes. He tried everything he remembered the carers at the orphanage did to calm babies, when John was sneaking out to the rooftop. He cursed himself for not being attentive enough during this time yet still remembering the exact path he took every once and again. Of course 8yo John Marston would not give a damn about the nuns and the babies. 

In despair, John hugged the boy and resumed gently stroking his back, and little Jack finally seemed to calm down. His little fists unclenched and tears dried.

Arthur was going back to his tent to nap for a bit, when Dutch asked him to go get John, to talk about the job.  
It's not like Arthur wanted to avoid John, he was simply scared the other would be nervous around him, or that they would fight again. John was the problem, not Arthur, he was just being considerate.

He walked around, saluting and asking the gang members if they had seen him. Who knew a stinky cowboy with a crying baby in his arms would be so hard to find?  
He found Abigail behind a tree, smoking heavily. She was annoyed when Arthur asked for her help. "Why would I know where that prick is? I'm not his mom!" He supposed the few moments of tranquillity where she got to be anything else than a mother were precious to her, and she didn't want to think about upsetting things during that time. Or anything concerning her husband. 

When Arthur spotted him, John was still hugging his son, eyes closed. It was the first time he had seen anything quite like this coming from the man.  
John had never shown any interest in being with Jack, for whatever reason. Arthur knew the rumours, of course, but always thought John could do better just for the sake of the baby.  
To find them like that was quite the scenery. He wanted to sketch how relaxed they both were in this moment, hugging each other tight.  
Arthur wanted to leave them be and go back later, but when he turned around, he found Dutch staring at him. 

"John." he whispered, trying not to wake up the boy.  
The other slightly jumped, shrugging annoyingly.  
"Dutch wants to see us" Arthur continued.

John wanted to keep sitting here. After Jack would have gone back to his mom, he knew a moment like this would most likely never happen again.  
So he kept little Jack in his arms and walked to Dutch's tent. He hadn't woken up, but his arms were still hugging him tight.

Despite the leader always telling him to do better as a father, Dutch was not pleased with the presence of the child there.  
"Mister Marston, I believe there is a moment for everything. Leave the boy to his mama and be a man." He was smiling, but stressed the last few words.

John was in for a good time if he did not oblige.  
He gently woke the boy up and handed him over to a woman around the tent. Arthur noticed the lingering look John had. Dutch changed the subject, asking questions about the job he had given them the day before.  
Once he was done with the recap, he sent the men on their way, but stopped John with a hand on his shoulder. "Now John, because you've wasted all morning doing nothing, I hope you will make it up to the gang, somehow." There was the smile again. John knew Dutch too well.

John frowned "What do you mean 'wasting', Dutch? You mean spending some time with the boy like you always tell me to?" 

Dutch laughed, "Careful, he's grumpy! On your way, boy, and be useful, go hunt or fish or sew for all I care but be useful for Christ's sake!" he said, slightly pushing John, hands on his back. He dramatically closed the tent's flaps, leaving a ridiculous gap still open, revealing Dutch sitting on his bed reading a book he knew by heart. 

So he obliged and got his horse ready. Sometimes, John didn't know why he obeyed like a good dog, but at the same time he wasn't eager to know what would happen if he didn't. He had fought enough to earn his place in the gang, he wasn't about to risk it for a family neither him or his wife wanted. 

Arthur watched John leave the tent, visibly angry, mouthing curses. Seeing him in this state got him feeling a lot of emotions. So Arthur decided to follow the outlaw. He made sure to leave sooner than John and trotted away on Silver Dollar. Hosea always let Arthur ride him when he needed a horse, after all, Arthur was the one that had found him as a foal in an abandoned barn, during one of his adventures, the poor fella dying without his mom. Hosea's old mare adopted and saved the foal, so naturally, it was his, but he often thanked Arthur however he could. 

When John left camp, Arthur came out of his hiding spot and followed the very slow Marston, who for whatever reason was simply walking.  
They reached the woods, where John dismounted. Arthur was almost sure he hadn't spotted him, being the idiot he was. he got off his horse as well and sneaked up on his friend. With a clear voice, he called; "Marston" tipping his hat for good measure.

John and his stallion jumped in shock, the latter even trying to escape, but John held him by the reins. "What the hell Arthur? You scared me!"  
The other man laughed in response.  
"What are you doing here?" John continued, a smile betraying the angry expression.

"Ah you know, I was just, passing through, and recognised your greasy hair from afar." he said, gesturing his hands in every way before pointing at John's tangled locks. 

John instinctively ran his fingers through it, or tried to, as they got stuck between the knots, he was even more annoyed by Arthur's comment. "Fuck off Morgan, get back to picking herbs and leave me alone!" 

Arthur exhaled, he didn't know how to speak with someone he had known for well over ten years. "Ah come on John, last night you were the one asking to sleep in my tent!" 

John went red, either from anger or embarrassment "You know goddamn well it was because of the rain, Morgan" he said, stressing the last word. He focused his attention back on Sampson, who rewarded him with a bite on the tip on his fingers. 

Arthur proposed they went fishing, but he ended up sitting on a rock near the water while watching John tense up as the waves were getting closer to his feet, oddly fumbling with his rod, and definitely not stealing a glance or two at his ass. When John turned around and shot him a glare, Arthur gestured for him to come sit nearby. "It's not like either of us is a great fisher anyway." 

John was confused. Well he was most of the time, but he wanted answers. "Why are you following me around all of the sudden?" He sat down, happily putting the fishing rod down. 

Arthur lit up a cigarette, offering it to John after a few seconds of awkward silence. "Thought you was fun, but maybe I was wrong after all." He said, chuckling. 

John lightly punched him on the shoulder, pretending to be offended but still smiling. He noticed Arthur's grin, so he'd better not put him in a bad mood. "Dutch asked me to bring something back, I have work." 

Arthur looked at the horizon, the waves getting bigger and bigger, until they were small again, the soothing sound relaxing him. "He's been stressed lately, don't take it personally John." Sometimes he wondered why he was still making up excuses. 

"I don't know Arthur. I'm not sure about anything anymore." John said, eyes staring blankly at nothing.  
Both men stayed silent for a bit, not daring to speak, as if it meant they recognised things had changed.  
There was still hope. There always was hope.  
Arthur got up and grabbed John's rod, smiling at him. 

After catching a few fishes, he caught John looking at him, the same way he did before.  
"Dutch can't be mad at you now." he said, holding the fishes, to try to revive some sort of conversation. 

John just shrugged, still confused about his friend's behaviour. Had it changed because of the previous night or because their fight was over? Or was Arthur just making fun of John and he hadn't realised? "Thank you, mister Morgan." he said, smiling at Arthur again. He looked at the sky and added "I think it's best we go back to camp now, what do you think?" 

Arthur, shrugged and answered "I don't know" was John not getting the message? Or was he being too subtle? 

" 'You gonna pick little herbs?" John laughed. For as long as they had known each other, he had been collecting an insane amount of herbs for an unknown reason, and John still found it funny after all these years. What could a man could possibly be doing with smelly grass?

"Really John?" Arthur walked over to John, sitting down way too close to him. "You think I followed you ´round to do your chores?"

John's confused expression was even more visible now. What was Arthur implying for fuck's sake? He only managed to let out a confused "Uh?" before Arthur's hand on his thigh made him jolt back.  
Arthur closed the distance between their lips and kissed John. 

But for the second time, he was rejected.  
"Just forget that," Arthur laughed and walked away, his heart pounding in his chest. Maybe he had imagined John looking at him, and that he thought yesterday was a mistake.  
He was already by Silver Dollar when he heard John running to catch up. 

He caught Arthur's hand and held it against his chest.  
And Arthur was even more lost. Was that a signal?

John leant in and kissed Arthur, pushing the older man against a nearby tree.  
Arthur let his hands explore John's back, while trying to get his jacket off. 

They continued making out, until John's hip was getting poked by Arthur's hard on. He unzipped the riding pants and gently touched the hard member. Arthur let out a small grunt, pushing John closer, until their chests were touching.  
They kissed even deeper, John shoving his tongue between the eager lips. 

"I want to try something" John said, in between kisses, before dropping to his knees. Arthur hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, because he wouldn't be able to last very long, and as the other man freed his cock, Arthur already had to contain himself.  
Everything about John was pure sexual tension. The way he grabbed his cock, and placed a small kiss on the head. 

Arthur let out moans and grunt every now and then, as John experimentally kissed and licked the member. He then tried to take it in his mouth, and the sounds Arthur made encouraged him to take more and more, until he physically couldn't.  
He looked up at Arthur, and their eyes unexpectedly met. Both men went instantly red, but John couldn't look away. He took the cock back in his mouth and stroked what he couldn't fit, while trying not to gag.  
Arthur moaned louder, and gently tapped John's shoulder "Stop, stop John." 

He got on his feet, trying to understand the situation. Had he done a bad job? He couldn't tell, and wasn't expecting Arthur to give him a full review of what had just happened. Even John had been too shy to talk about last night. 

Arthur chuckled, and gently smiled at his friend. He was almost on the edge, and didn't want to get his spent on John's face.  
He undid John's fly and freed his cock as well, surprised to find the member erect as well. John liked sucking him?  
He stroked both of them at the same pace, wanting to kiss John and hold him tight again. His flushed expression coupled with the small blush on his cheeks made Arthur weak in the knees, for whatever reason. 

He had found some men attractive throughout his life, but never thought the one he would actually get intimate with would be John.  
He knew it was wrong but if the other wanted the same, why pass on such an opportunity?

John cupped Arthur's face with his hand, whom the latter pecked here and there, initiating another long minute of eye contact. Arthur's eyes were a delight to look at, blue and green as they were, but wasn't sure his boring brown eyes were that interesting. 

Arthur came with a low grunt, breaking the eye contact to close his eyes. John lifted his chin and kissed the man passionately.  
Needless to say, John liked kissing now, especially if it was Arthur. Exclusively. 

He got a little dizzy as Arthur's hand grew more frantic, his knees starting to buckle. He knew his release would arrive soon.  
He held on to Arthur, trying not to moan louder, and finally came on his hand, breathing hard and clutching onto him.

"Wow" Arthur started, wiping his hand as best he could on the tree he was holding against. 

John kept holding the man in his arms, waiting for his senses to come back to him. Arthur didn't seem to mind anyway, holding John in a tight embrace, pecking his neck. 

The sun was starting to settle. Arthur gently pushed John over to pull his pants back up, and took care of John's as well, the other being visibly sleepy. He sat down and invited the younger man in his arms. He gladly accepted.

They stayed like this for a while, looking at the clouds, Arthur petting John's hair. He loved this moment, he never wanted it to end, like it did day before in the tent. But they -or at least John- had to get back to camp. John seemed to realise as well, slowly getting up, and offering his hand to Arthur.

John's brain was going wild again, nostalgic of the moment of intimacy he had just shared with Arthur, but also confused about what those moments meant to Arthur. John really wanted to know, he just had to find the right moment to talk about it.

Arthur handed him Sampson's reins and John pet the animal, chuckling as he tried to bite him again. This horse could not be tamed after all.  
He was feeling too nervous to look at Arthur in the eyes, thinking about what he should say, but luckily for him, Arthur spoke up first.  
"Do you think this will become a recurring thing?" Arthur faced John, hands in his pockets. 

He looked very serious. "I don't know, do you want it to?" John had no idea of how to break the awkward tension between them, he had to rely on Arthur on this one. 

"Well," Arthur started, sighing "You keep pushing me away, so you tell me." 

John took a few moments before answering, probably replaying the afternoon in his head "I didn't push you away, you just startled me" he said, outraged.

"Yeah well I don't know. I'm not homo" Arthur continued, leaning on the tree and checking for John's reaction.

"Okay, so what is this then?" he chuckled, before adding "Listen Arthur, I don't care about names, I just want to know if you think that was a mistake or not" John sighed "because I don't." 

"Of course not!" it was Arthur's turn to be outraged. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He walked closer to John and took his hands, feeling very awkward. "I just... Don't know." 

"But what?" he spoke, his raspy voice barely audible. 

"Why now? Why us? I'm not complaining, but you have a wife and a boy for Christ's sake!" Arthur said, raising his voice. He looked away, nervous John might have noticed the glimpse of another emotion in his eyes. 

"You know they don't want me around Arthur." he chuckled.

"I didn't know that." Arthur stepped forward. After seeing him with little Jack this morning, he knew his family mattered a lot to him, but maybe it also burdened him. He didn't know what that was like, but John clearly had a hard time dealing with it. 

"Well now you do." John looked down at their entwined hands, how Arthur had instinctively started gently stroking John's with him thumb.  
He looked up and met Arthur's eyes. He had the urge to kiss him and failed to find a reason not to.  
Closing the distance between them, his lips brushed against Arthur's, before the blonde outlaw pressed his lips harder, deepening the kiss. John's hand separated from Arthur's only to rest on his cheek, keeping him close. Neither wanted it to end, but it had to. It was getting late, and John was expected. Their lips parted and John chuckled after their foreheads bumped.  
"I need to go..." he started, but Arthur held him, pecking his cheeks and neck. 

John tried pushing him away, even if he wanted to stay as much as Arthur, and Arthur looked at the sky, the beautiful orange and dark blue tones indicating it was indeed very late. "No tiny herbs for me today, guess that wasn't a very lucky day" he laughed as John shoved his hat on his face.  
He already had a foot in the stirrup when Arthur jokingly spanked him "See you later mister Marston" 

John gave him the middle finger as he walked away, his smile too big to be unnoticed by Arthur.  
That night in bed, Arthur finally had someone to look forward to seeing the next morning, probably the most unexpected person, but still gladly welcomed by Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this work! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos :)


End file.
